Deities
Deities, '''also known as '''Gods '''and Goddessess,' are a race of all-powerful immortal beings that hold authority in the pantheon or religion they established or belonged to. While majority of them are neutral, others seek to better the lives of humans, some are malicious or malevolent towards humans. Many of them existed before the creation of the universe, and even had a hand in creating it. Many malevolent gods had a taste for human flesh and often fed on their sacrificial tributes to maintain their power, and will often accept tributes like virgin sacrifices or animal sacrifices. Many gods are egotistical and will often fight other gods to show that they are better than the other. '''Characteristics' At various points in time, or possibly simultaneously, the gods started to appear. Over time, they formed their own collective pantheons and religions amongst the humans, which attracted many followers across the Earth. These Deities were worshipped for centuries, and in some cases, millennia. Through tributes they receive more power. In the modern era, most gods have lost a significant portion their followers. Thus, many gods were left with less worshipers, which weakened their hold. Nowadays, most gods are scattered across the world, underground, either by single worshipers and minor cults. With the exception of the Hindu Gods, Chinese Gods, and the Abrahamic God, these gods have a large amount of worshipers in the modern era. Appearance Gods have true forms of their own, but often appear in human form on Earth or while interacting with humans. Their appearance depends on the god, some appear more or less human, but others have a more monstrous appearance -- Kali's true form has blue skin, fangs, and multiple pairs of arms and hands. Some gods possess animalistic features. Ganesh has the ability to turn completely into an elephant and has the head of an elephant in his true form. Still, other gods take on shapes other than beastly or humanoid forms. Sometimes gods have true forms that are too overwhelming for another being to conceive which leads to them being vaporized. Powers and Abilities While each god has their own unique powers, which varies between gods, but they do share certain powers and attributes. Due to these variations, the following list is split into standard powers which they all have, common powers, which some have, and specific powers which are specific to the type of god: Standard Powers * Super Strength - Gods are tremendously strong, their strength is far superior to all other beings, they can effortlessly destroy massive objects, send enemies flying with simple blows, and easily lift and throw extremely heavy objects for yards. * Super Stamina '- Gods possess infinite stamina and will never tire despite what they go through. * 'Immortality '- As gods, they are immortal beings and will live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. * 'Nigh Invulnerability '- Gods are completely invulnerable to all forms of death and are immune to pain. They can however have their physical form destroyed, which leaves them incapacitated but they won't be killed. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- They cannot be destroyed by any method, Earthly objects are unable to pierce their flesh, and will shatter upon contact. * 'Regeneration '- They are able to heal any damage they do manage to receive in a short period of time. Common Powers * 'Super Speed '- Many gods are able to move at incredibly fast speeds, able to travel around the world in mere seconds. * 'Super Agility '- Many gods possess incredible flexibility and reflexes, that are far superior to all other beings, and can preform incredible jumps and dodge attacks at point-blank range. * 'Super Senses '- A lot of gods have extremely acute senses, and are able to see, hear, smell, and taste things other beings cannot. * 'Telekinesis '- The ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Many Deities possess this power at an very advanced level. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting]]' '- A lot of gods will often shapeshift to conceal their true forms while on Earth. * Teleportation '- Older gods are often in possession of this power, and are able to teleport anywhere in the universe. * 'Weather Manipulation '- Quite a few gods could control the weather, such as preventing a harsh winter, or by providing a climate well-suited for planting and harvesting. While others are able to create incredibly destructive and catastrophic storms. * 'Biokinesis '- The ability to control a person's body, either through harm or transfiguration. Many gods are able to manipulate and control other being's bodies, either by healing, infecting them with diseases, manipulating internal organs, or turning them into different creatures on a very advanced level. * 'Reality Warping '- The power to change the laws of reality and to create new laws or realities entirely. The older more powerful gods are in possession of this power. * 'Pyrokinesis '- Many gods are able to generate and manipulate fire on highly advanced levels. * 'Telepathy '- Lots of gods are able to read the minds of humans, and even other creatures. * 'Smiting '- Older gods are able to effortlessly smite other beings. * 'Power Negation '- More powerful gods are able to negate and block the powers of other beings. * 'Clairsentience '''- Many gods are able to sense another beings energies. ' Specific Powers * 'Electrokinesis '- The ability to manipulate and generate electrical energy. Gods associated with the sky and weather are in possession of this power. * 'Possession '- A rare power, usually possessed by death gods, some gods require a vessel to interact physically in the mortal world. * 'Necromancy '- Some gods associated with death or the underworld are able to conjure and control the spirits of the dead. * 'Chronokinesis '- Some gods, like ones associated with the concept of time are able to control and manipulate the flow of time. * 'Empathy '- Some gods are able to feel and read the emotions of others. * 'Soul Reading '- Underworld and death gods are associated with this power, and can sense if a person has a soul and its current condition. * 'Chlorokinesis '- Gods associated with agriculture or nature are able to influence vegetation and plants. * 'Foresight '- Some gods are able to see into the future. * 'Power Granting '- Older powerful gods are able to grant humans superhuman attributes or other powers like immortality. * 'Voice Mimicry '- Few gods are able to mimic the voice of another being, or modify their own. * 'Necrokinesis '- Death gods are in possession of this power, being able to kill anything with the power of their minds. * 'Soul Manipulation '- Some gods are able to carry souls on to an afterlife. * 'Photokinesis '- Gods associated with light are able to generate and manipulate light, on a very advanced level. * 'Umbrakinesis '- Gods associated with darkness can control and manipulated the dark and shadows very efficiently. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Some gods are able to vender themselves invisible to other beings. * 'Conjuration '- Usually used by trickster gods, some gods can create something out of thin air. * 'Mental Manipulation '- Some gods are able to control a beings mind, or manipulate their memories. * 'Terrakinesis' -' A power usually possessed by gods associated with the Earth, and can create earthquakes and other geological phenomena on a very advanced level. * 'Dream Walking '- Some gods are able to enter the minds and dreams of humans. * 'Hydrokinesis '- Gods associated with water are able to control and manipulate water at their will on a very advanced level. * 'Pathokinesis '- Some gods are able to manipulate and influence the emotions of other beings on a very advanced scale. * 'Astral Perception '- Some Deities are able to see things that are invisible to other beings. * 'Thermokinesis '- Few gods are able to manipulate and generate temperature. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Due to their extreme power levels, some gods' presence will cause lights and electronics to malfunction and violently explode. * [[Resurrection|'''Resurrection]]' - '''A rare power among gods, only very powerful gods can resurrect the dead. * [[Exorcism|'Exorcism']]' '- Gods associated with death commonly have this power, they are able to exorcise other beings from their vessels/hosts. * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Some are able to levitate and hover above the ground. * [[Apporting|'Apporting']]' '- Some gods can bring massive objects and other beings to another location. '''Weaknesses' * Other Deities '- Other older and more powerful Deities can harm and overpower other Deities. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Since divine weapons are made for/by or have the power of gods, those weapons can harm gods as well. '''Notable Pantheons [[Akkadian Pantheon|'Akkadian Pantheon']] [[Aztec Pantheon|'Aztec Pantheon']] [[Canaanite Pantheon|'Canaanite Pantheon']] [[Celtic Pantheon|'Celtic Pantheon']] [[Chinese Pantheon|'Chinese Pantheon']] [[Egyptian Pantheon|'Egyptian Pantheon']] [[Greek Pantheon|'Greek Pantheon']] [[Hindu Pantheon|'Hindu Pantheon']] [[Inca Pantheon|'Inca Pantheon']] [[Japanese Pantheon|'Japanese Pantheon']] [[Mayan Pantheon|'Mayan Pantheon']] [[Norse Pantheon|'Norse Pantheon']] [[Roman Pantheon|'Roman Pantheon']] [[Slavic Pantheon|'Slavic Pantheon']] [[Sumerian Pantheon|'Sumerian Pantheon']] [[Yoruba Pantheon|'Yoruba Pantheon']] Category:Races Category:Immortals